


Forgotten King

by Lucrecias



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Blood Play, M/M, Older Noctis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Vampire AU, vampire noctis, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucrecias/pseuds/Lucrecias
Summary: Prompto simply wanted to visit the abandonned palace of Insomnia.





	Forgotten King

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble as an appetizer for this King Noctis!Vampire AU to come. This is just an extract of the smut that'll be in there, I wanted to focus on just this short part and pour details into it. I'll do the same with some blood play in the chapter to come.

Noctis’ body is all over his, there’s nothing else he could focus on. Long fingers possessively gripping his wrists above his head, humid lips against his neck, his lower body pressing between his thighs. A small whimper escapes Prompto’s mouth when the tip of Noctis’ cock passes through the tight ring of muscle. The stretching is bearable after being prepared, and he’s okay at first, enjoys it but never as much as the cold man above him.

Prompto doesn’t understand the vampire’s long moan at first, until Noctis nuzzles his face against his skin and his arms are now circled around his waist, pulling their bodies closer if it was possible.

 

“You’re so _warm_.”

 

He sounds almost delirious. He  surely missed the feeling of warmth surrounding him. Burries himself deeper inside him, agonizingly slow, and Prompto can feel everything. Every centimeter, each vein decorating the long member. He knows Noctis doesn’t care about letting him adjust to his girth, he’s just taking his time for his own pleasure.

The pressure builds up inside him, his insides are being stretched, he gradually becomes short of breath. He puts his hands on Noctis’ shoulders, wants to stop him from going further. _It’s too much now._

 

“No more…”

 

He can feel Noctis’ grin against skin, before his lips move on his jugular to feel his quickening heartbeat. A hand leaves his back to grab Prompto’s fingers, gently guiding them toward his lower body, until he can feel his cock.

He’d notice how lacking in warmth Noctis is even down there, if only he wasn’t too panicked by all the remaining length between his fingers.

 

“We’ve barely started.” Noctis chuckles, his voice could sound warm if only there wasn’t this feeling of threat hidden behind it. “There are so many things I wanna do to you.”


End file.
